Everything Happens For A Reason
by becca.hill2009
Summary: What would happen if your best friend was jilted at the altar? Certainly not this... Find out what happens when Kelly jilts Ratliff on their Wedding Day and leaves a series of instructions and wishes in the form of letters, leaving people confused, angry and wondering if this was meant to happen all along. Mainly Rydellington, may include more later.
1. The Wedding

**This is one of my new stories so I hope you enjoy, no hate please.**

**And remember, Everything Happens For A Reason...**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 1:- The Wedding

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

_I can't believe she's done this, she's bolted from her own wedding. She was the one who arranged for the press to show up and then she runs, is she trying to make his life a living hell or something. I just can't comprehend this, if she really loved him like she claimed, she wouldn't of done this. Hell, if she didn't love him, why did she agree to marry him for crying out loud. I swear, if I ever come across her I won't be held responsible form my actions._

Today was the day that Ratliff was supposed to marry Kelly. But, apparently that wasn't going to happen anymore. That's right, Kelly had jilted Ratliff at the alter. Well, she was going to, but I found this letter…

_Dear Ellington, _

_I'm sorry it has to end like this, I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to face you. But, I knew you were so excited about this and my heart would break if I had to look into your eyes when I said this. I can not marry you. _

_Not when your heart belongs to someone else. I know you are going to be angry, livid when you find this, but just know this, I want you to be happy without me, I know you can do it. _

_Yours, Kelly_

I'm still standing there when my mom walks in. "Where's Kelly?" she asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Don't be silly Rydel, where is she?" Stormie repeated.

"I'm not, I seriously don't know." I replied, handing over the letter.

She stood there reading the letter before…"I can't believe she's done this to him." Stormie whispered.

"Join the club." I said.

"Who's going to tell Ratliff?" she asked.

"I guess I'll do it, it's not like we could trust the guys to break it to him gently." I replied.

"I'll go see Kelly's parents, see if they knew anything about it." Stormie said, before exiting in search of Kelly's parents.

I remained in the suite for a few minutes, trying to decide how to tell Ratliff, before heading to the other suite. The walk to Ratliff's room dragged on, the letter felt like it was burning through my hands.

Once I reached the suite I plastered a believable smile on my face.

*Knock, knock*

"Hey Rydel, what are you doing this side of the hall?" asked Riker, popping his head out the gap in the door.

"I need to talk to Ratliff, privately." I answered.

"Now is hardly the time for love confessions Ry." he joked. _If only…_

"Who is it Rike?" called Ratliff.

"It's Rydel, she want's a word with you." he hollered back.

"Hey Delly." he said, appearing in the doorway, "What did you want me for?"

"Erm, could you come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, lead the way." he replied.

I lead him towards the gardens on the manor we were at. I stopped in front of the fountain and turned towards him, handing him the letter.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"It's from Kelly." I said, "You might want to open it."

As he opened the letter, a dead silence fell upon us.

"WHAT!" he shouted, "Is this some kind of sick joke Rydel?"

I remained silent, I guess that wasn't the best idea as Ratliff grabbed my wrist. "Well?" he bellowed.

"No, I wish it was." I whispered, "I went to go check on Kelly and I found that letter, I'm sorry Ell."

He just broke down in front of my very eyes, dragging me down to the floor with him.

We remained on the floor, me in my green floor-length chiffon bridesmaid dress and him in his black tux with g…_wait, why is he wearing a pink tie, the colour scheme was white, black and green…_

"Ell, why are you wearing a pink tie?" I asked.

"Last minute colour change, so why are you wearing a green dress?" he questioned.

"Maybe I could answer that." Stormie interrupted. "You're still getting married Ratliff, just not to Kelly."

"What, who am I marrying then?" he asked.

"That is a surprise, now go finish getting ready while Rydel goes to sort your new bride." she replied.

"Do I at least know her?" called Ratliff.

Mom didn't answer, she just dragged me back to the suite to meet the new bride…

* * *

**Only a short one 'cause it's a teaser chapter.**

**So, what do you think? Should I continue?**

**Becca xx**


	2. Seriously!

**I can't believe how behind I'm getting on my writing, blame these exams I've got.**

**2hr English tomorrow, wish me luck! Becca xx**

Chapter 2:- Seriously!?

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"So, do I know the new bride?" I asked.

"Yes, more than you know." Stormie replied.

"Well, who is it?" I questioned as we approached the door to the suite.

"You." she stated.

"Oh, okay…wait, WHAT!" I screamed.

"You are going to marry Ellington." she explained, "When I went in search of Kelly's parents, one of the servers for later was waiting with a letter for you, here." She handed me another cream coloured envelope.

_Dear Rydel,_

_If you have received this letter I gather Ratliff has received his. And because of that, I think you know where this is going. I want you to marry Ratliff, I've seen the way he looks at you and vice versa. Truth is I've never seen him look at someone with so much love in his eyes compared to when he looks at you. I am truly sorry that I didn't sort this out before I said yes to his proposal. I know you can make him happy, a lot happier compared to what I could. I wish you the best._

_Yours, Kelly_

_P.S. Laura and Raini are your bridesmaids and there is a wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses in the end cupboard, I remember you taking a shine to it when you were helping me find my dress. The rest is up to you. And I'm sorry about the press._

"This is insane, I can't marry him, not without him knowing, I can't do that to him." I said.

"Yes you can, Kelly was right, he does look at you with more love than he does anyone else. Even a blind man can see that." she encouraged.

"This will crush him, it would be betraying him!" I exclaimed, "I can't!"

"You can, for him, it will save him the embarrassment of going and having to tell all Kelly's his and our family and friends and the press, he'll be laughed at for weeks if he has to do that." Stormie said.

"What if he hates me for it, what if he runs from the altar, that would make me the laughing stock for weeks." I replied.

"You know very well he wouldn't do that." she answered, "Now, let me help you get ready to marry the man of your dreams."

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Rydel, I'm your mom, I know everything." she raised her eyebrow, daring me to deny it.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" called Stormie.

It was Laura and Raini, "You wanted us, Stormie?" Laura asked.

"Yes, you're the new bridesmaids." she answered.

"What?" Laura questioned disbelievingly, "I thought you were the bridesmaid Ry."

"I was…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean was and where's Kelly?" Raini asked.

"Kelly's gone and Rydel is the new bride." Stormie replied.

"Wait, WHAT!" they shouted.

"My reaction exactly." I stated. "Kelly has graciously decided to dump Ratliff on the day of his wedding by letter and than leave me another letter telling me she want's me to marry him instead."

"Is she crazy?" asked Laura.

"Probably, but right now I don't care, I cant let Ell go through all that embarrassment, so will you help me get ready?" I questioned, determination evident in my voice.

"Sure, what do you want us to do?" asked Raini.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Ratliff's POV**

"Are you serious, was she flipping crazy or something?" Riker yelled, after reading the letter.

"Must be considering she wants me to marry someone else." I replied.

"Well, this just gets better and better doesn't it?" said Riker.

"Do you at least know who she want's you to marry?" questioned Ross, calmly, for once in his life.

"Not a clue, and I won't until she reaches me at the end of the isle." I sighed.

"Wait, your actually going through with this, have you lost your mind?!" exclaimed Riker.

"Well, what other choice do I have?" I asked.

"Let me think…refuse to go through with it!" he answered.

"Oh yeah, and look like an absolute idiot and be a laughing stock for weeks, not gonna happen!" I shouted.

"Surely to god they'll notice it's not Kelly anyway. So what's the point in marrying a complete stranger!" Riker contradicted.

"She's not a stranger, I know her." I replied.

"Oh really, and how do you know that?" he asked.

"I can feel it, I just know it." I whispered.

"Oh brilliant, you've lost your flipping mind!" exclaimed Riker.

"Oh will you two just shut up, I'm gonna see if I can go find out who it is and if we know her I'll tell you, deal?" questioned Rocky.

"No, I'll go, I need some fresh air anyway." mumbled Riker, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Riker's POV**

_I can't believe he's gonna marry someone who for all I know, is an absolute stranger. I mean seriously, who in their right mind agrees to that!_

_And then he says that he knows her, he can 'feel it,' is the heartbreak sending him crazy or something?_

Anyway, while I was making my way to the girls room I could hear the commotion becoming clearer as I came closer. I swear, I never want to help a bride get ready, it just seems like WAY too much drama.

I came up to the door and knocked twice.

"Who is it?" called my mom, at least I think it was her.

"It's Riker." I called back.

There was a bit of banging around before the door finally opened, revealing Raini and Laura in identical pink, sleeveless, floor length, chiffon dresses.

"I thought I just heard my mom in here, where did she go, and what happened to Rydel, I thought she was a bridesmaid?" I asked the pair.

They both glanced at each other and remained silent. Just then, Stormie appeared from behind the changing divider.

"I'm here Riker. Now, what do you need?" she questioned.

"I've come to meet the new bride, because I need to know who she is before I let my best friend go through with this." I stated.

"Do you promise you won't tell the others who it is?" she sighed.

"I promise." I replied.

"Do you promise you won't freak out?" asked Raini.

"You all know I can't promise that." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just…please Riker, promise." repeated Laura.

"I promise." I said again.

"Sweetheart, come out here please." called Stormie.

Slowly, a figure dressed in white revealed itself from behind the divider. It's face covered by a white veil…

* * *

**So, what do you think Riker's reaction will be, is it even Rydel under the veil?**

**Until next time. Becca xx**


	3. WHAT?

**Thank you sooo much for the amazing reviews!**

**BatFink: Thank you so much for your review, it made me smile like an idiot.**

**Anyway, final exam tomorrow, Maths (calculator).**

**But, on with the story...**

_Thoughts…_

Chapter 3:- WHAT?

* * *

**Riker's POV**

…with shaky hands, it lifted the veil.

"Rydel." I whispered in disbelief.

"Surprise." she said, unsurely.

That's the last thing I remembered before it all went black.

**Rydel's POV**

Riker fell to the ground with a thud. _If that's how he reacts to me getting married, I'd love to see his reaction to a pregnancy._

"Is he okay?" I asked my mom, who was crouched next to him.

"He'll be fine, he's probably just fainted due to the shock." she replied, "Pass me that perfume."

Laura retrieved the perfume and handed it to Stormie, who then wafted it under Riker's nose.

"Wha-what happened?" Riker asked groggily as he came round.

"You fainted on us." answered Raini.

"I had the weirdest dream, Kelly had walked out on Ratliff and now he was marring Rydel instead." he said.

"That wasn't a dream." spoke Laura.

He looked up towards me, "But, you're my baby sister, you shouldn't be forced into marrying someone who you don't love." he said, you could sense the anger in his tone.

"I do love him Riker." I stated quietly.

"Yeah, like a brother maybe, but not like this. Surely you realise you can't do this, it's madness." he shouted.

"I can do this Riker, it's my life, I decide what I do. No one else." I argued, a pool of tears beginning to form.

"It may be your life, but I'm not going to let you destroy it." he exclaimed, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, the tears beginning to fall.

"To tell everyone that there's not going to be a wedding." he answered.

I lurched forward, grabbing his wrist. "Please Riker, don't." I begged, my voice cracking.

He turned to me, his face visibly softening. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me you love him." he whispered.

I took a shaky breath before looking up at Riker. "I'm in love with Ellington Ratliff." I stated confidently.

He sighed, "You really do don't you?"

"Yes," I said, "And you're okay with it?"

"Why should I stand in the way of your happily ever after." he smiled.

I grinned and hugged him tightly. "Will you do my one last favor?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Anything," he replied.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" I pleaded.

"Really?" he asked. I just nodded in reply, "I'd love to!" he grinned.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called.

It was Laura, Raini and my mom. "Ellington's waiting." Stormie smiled.

"Is this really happening?" I asked Riker.

"Believe it Ry, this is real." he said, beginning to lead me towards the grand hall.

When we reached two mahogany doors we came to a halt. Mom reached for my veil, correcting it's place on my head, making sure it covered my face. She sighed, "I've got to go and take my seat, so I'll see you in two minutes." she walked into the hall without another word.

You could hear the chatting of the guests but funnily enough, I couldn't hear the snapping of cameras. _Strange, I thought the press were meant to be here?_

"You ready Rydel?" asked Laura.

"Yep, let's do this." I said.

That's when the wedding march began to play and the doors opened, revealing my friends and family. But most importantly, my future husband…

* * *

**Only short, but I'm working on it.**

**So, what would you like to see further on in this story, a pregnancy? a divorce? Kelly's return?**

**I'm open to any ideas. **

**Becca xx**


	4. Speak Now and Speeches

**An update, finally!**

**If I'm honest, the reason this chapter took so long was the speeches and the heat, not the best writing conditions. **

**Anyway...**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 4:- Speak Now and Speeches

* * *

**Ratliff's POV**

"If anyone has any objection why these two should not be lawfully wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a dead silence. I didn't know whether this was crazy or what, I was about to marry my best friend. Should I say something, will anyone else say something, do I really want this to be interrupted, will I regret this…arrr, my life is such a mess…

"Very well. Do you Ellington Lee Ratliff, take Rydel Mary Lynch to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I stated before my brain could even catch up to what I was saying.

"And do you Rydel Mary Lynch, take Ellington Lee Ratliff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

For the first time since the start of the ceremony, she looked me in the eyes. "I do." she breathed.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I looked at Rydel before slowly leaning in, kissing the corner of her mouth. When I lent back, I saw a flash of hurt cross her features before being replaced with a picture perfect smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Ellington Ratliff."

There was a deafening applause as we turned to face the guests. I offered my arm to Rydel, gently smiling at her. She glanced up at me, gingerly taking my offered arm. As we proceeded back down the aisle I couldn't help but feel guilty for going through with this. I'd just stole Rydel's chance at her happily ever after.

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

I can't believe it, I'm married to Ellington Ratliff. I am his and he is mine. It's like a dream come true. Then it hit me, this is my dream, not his. How can I ever take the place of the one he's loved for years?

As we reached the end of the aisle, the doors opened, allowing us to continue to the hall where the reception would be held.

Ellington led me towards our seats at the top of hall. I couldn't help but be in awe of how beautiful the new décor was, I had to give it to Kelly, she did know how to plan a wedding.

"How are you feeling Rydel?" asked Ellington.

"I'm good and you?" I answered.

"I'm fine." he replied.

A comfortable silence then fell upon us as the guests entered the hall, taking their seats ready for the reception to begin.

* * *

**Time Skip**

"As father of the bride I get the huge honour of the first speech…how lucky am I?

Now before I get down to the congratulations and embarrassing stories. On behalf of Stormie, myself, Ellington and Rydel, I would like to thank you all for being here today to help celebrate the union of these two wonderful people.

Now when I first found out about these two getting married, I was probably the most shocked, well the most shocked after Riker. A little birdy told me he fainted after receiving the news.

Seeing my only daughter today, looking so radiant and happy, brought a tear to my eye. The only thing that would of made it better was if I could of walked her down the aisle myself. But an unfortunate ankle injury caused by a certain someone…cough, Rocky…prevented that.

But, let's not dwell on that. Rydel, you have been a perfect daughter and I'm positive that you will make a fine wife.

Now I'm not going to bore you with any lengthy pieces of paternal advice regarding marriage and life together - this world is entirely yours, to make your own rules.

Mark Twain once wrote: "No man or woman really knows what perfect love is until they have been married a quarter of a century." I'm lucky enough to have experienced such a marriage. And I can only wish the same for Rydel and Ellington.

Now it is my duty to propose a toast to the happy couple and I know that everyone here will want to join me in raising your glasses in a toast to a long, happy and healthy future together.

Here's to the past, for all that you've learned. Here's to the present, for all that you share. Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together.

Ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the bride and groom…Rydel and Ellington." **(Mark)**

* * *

"Good afternoon everybody, for those who don't know me, my name is Ross and I am the best man. I couldn't believe it when Ellington had exhausted all other options and decided to ask me to be his best man. It's such a great honour, a sign of our friendship and it means a great deal to be asked…

Right, so where do I start! What the hell took them so long?

No, seriously though, anyone who has had the privilege of spending time in the company on Rydellington knows what a brilliant match they are.

Ever since I met Ell here, my life has been one whirlwind of crazy. Now don't get me wrong, it's been an awesome ride, but now it's time to take it down a notch. Well, for him it is anyway, I'm still single and loving every minute.

Moving forward into married life; Ellington, you are extremely lucky, you are leaving here today gaining a partner who is warm, loving, caring, funny and who radiates kindness wherever she goes!

And Rydel, you are very lucky too, you will leave here today having gained…a beautiful dress and some flowers!

Looking back over the years, we've had some wild times-the tours, the music, the fans, that time we almost killed Rocky on the skateboard…you had to be there.

I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that I'm almost done.

All that remains for me to do is to ask you all to stand and join me in wishing Mr & Mrs Ratliff a long, prosperous and happy life together. Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses - to the bride & groom." **(Ross)**

* * *

"Well, Ross and Mark said pretty much everything there, but I'm going to give it a try anyway. I've known Rydel and Ellington for a couple of years now and well, I can honestly say I have never seen to people who where more in love than these two. Even through the stupid pranks and the insults, there was always love in the back somewhere.

I don't have many embarrassing stories to share with you all, mostly because Rydellington would kill me if I told you them.

But I do have some advice for Ellington:

1. Rydel is always right.

2. There is never a time where she doesn't need new clothes or shoes.

3. She never looks fat in anything.

4. If she's right say so, and if she isn't…say nothing.

Today is a celebration of the love they have for each other, a love which is hard to find. But against all odds, these two found a best friend, a partner and a happily ever after in each other.

On that note, I think I've said all I need to. So I'd like to propose a toast to Rydel and Ellington.

To love, to laughter, to happily ever after." **(Laura)**

* * *

"Distinguished guests, guests of no particular distinction, relatives young and old, friends, freeloaders, hangers on, gypsies, tramps, thieves and anyone else who may have wondered in, you are all about to witness a unique event in history…The very first and last time my wife will let me speak in behalf of both of us.

No, but seriously, we both want to thank you dearly for celebrating this special day with us. It really wouldn't be the same without you.

Unfortunately, it wasn't possible to have everyone we love here with us today, but we know they're with us in spirit and in our hearts. So, with them in mind, would you all join me in a toast, to absent family and friends!

Secondly, we would like to say a massive thank you to both our parents for everything they have done to make today happen. I'm not sure what we would have done without them.

I would personally like to thank Mark and Stormie for raising such a beautiful daughter and for making me feel welcome in your family.

And my mom and dad, who should be undoubtedly be given a medal for endurance for what I've put them through over the years. To moms and dads!

Next I'd like to thank the outstanding bridesmaids, Laura and Raini. I'm sure everyone will agree with me that you both look stunning. I'd like to thank you both for the help and support you have given. And you all know what's coming, but before we thank these two ladies, I would like to personally remind everyone here that these two wonderful girls are taken. That's right, I've seen you guys checking them out…but without further a due to Laura and Raini!

Finally, this leads me to my gorgeous new wife. I cant even find the words to describe how stunningly beautiful you look today. You are amazing, you understand me like no one else could, you always make me smile and laugh, and always bring out the best in me, you're my best friend. Rydel, I love you in so many ways, for so many reasons and I hope you love me too. So, for one final time, please raise your glasses to Rydel Ratliff, my wife!" **(Ellington, as if it wasn't obvious)**

* * *

**Right, so as it's mentioned in this chapter, both Laura and Raini are spoken for but who do you want to see them with? **

**And what about Rydel and Ellington, what should happen with them?**

**Becca xx**


	5. First Dances and Disasters

**So, I asked in the last chapter who you wanted Laura and Raini to be with...and the results are in...**

**Laura and Ross - Raura**

**Raini and Calum - Caini**

**Without further ado...chapter 5**

_Thoughts__…_

Chapter 5:- First Dances and Disasters

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

"Let's welcome Mr and Mrs Ratliff to the floor for their first dance as a married couple." announced the DJ.

Ellington offered his arm to me, which I gladly took.

As we made our way to the centre of the dance floor, I could see Riker whispering something to the DJ…I paid no mind to it, it was probably nothing…

As we reached the centre of the floor, Ellington placed his left hand on the small of my back and gripped my left in his right.

I was expecting Leona Lewis' Run to begin any second, as that was the song Kelly spent weeks choosing. So what happened next surprised me…a familiar tune floated across the room as Riker took the stage, microphone in hand…

_**I could stay awake just to here you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile as you were sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

I gasped… "Surprise." Ell whispered into my ear.

"But, how…what." I stumbled over my words

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

"I remember, and I'm pretty sure that you do too." he smiled, before leading me in a waltz around the floor.

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

'_**Cause I'd miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday…everyone had gone out to the mall, the guys for new instruments, mom for items for our show wardrobe and dad…well, I don't know why he went really._

* * *

*****Flashback*****

I was half way through Armageddon when there was a knock on the door. I paused the movie, hopping out of my seat and making my way to the door.

I opened it, revealing the one and only Ellington Ratliff leaning against the door frame. "Sup." he nodded, trying to look cool.

I burst out laughing, "Never do that again."

"Okay, it wasn't that funny…where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, they've gone to the mall, they should be back in a bit." I replied.

"Do you mind if I wait here?" he asked.

"No, of course not." I said, moving aside to let him in.

He walked into the lounge, taking a seat as I went to turn off the movie…"Don't turn it off just cause I'm here, I actually love this film, Armageddon right?" he said.

"Er, yeah." I answered, sitting down in the space beside Ratliff. I hit play and the movie resumed….

Tears were glistening in my eyes, threatening to spill as the movie came to an end. The credits began to roll and Ratliff stood up, standing in front of me.

I looked up, and he bowed, "May I have this dance Miss lynch?" he asked.

I giggled, "Yes you may Mr Ratliff."

I took his offered hand and he pulled me up, beginning a slow dance around the lounge, trying not to bump into anything.

"When I get married, I want this song for my first dance." I said, not knowing why I had revealed that.

Just then my brothers burst through the door, causing us to jump apart. "Hey guys." Ratliff greeted.

"Hey man, how long have you been here?" asked Riker.

"Not long." he replied.

"Do you wanna check out our new instruments?" questioned Ross.

"Sure." he shrugged.

"Come on, they're downstairs." said Rocky, leading them out of the room.

"I'll remember that Miss Lynch." Ratliff whispered as he passed me, before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

*****Reality*****

'_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_

_**I'd still miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**_

_**I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Our dance came to an end and the applause around us rose. Ratliff bent forward and placed a kiss on my forehead, his kiss lingering longer then usual. As he pulled back, he smiled at me, taking my hand and leading me over to a group of our friends.

"Hey guys, congrats." said Curt, giving Ratliff a 'man' hug and me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey man, hands off, she's mine." Ratliff grinned, pulling me to his side.

All the guys laughed. "Yer, yer…so Delly, how do you feel?" asked Titus.

"I'm good, fantastic actually." I smiled, "You?"

"I'm cool, but I feel like I'm losing my favourite girl." he pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll never lose me, not completely anyway." I laughed.

Suddenly there was a tapping on a microphone. There was a guy on stage, grinning cynically. I vaguely remember seeing his face before, but I just can't place it…

"Hello everyone, nice to see everything didn't go to waste," he chuckled, "Now I doubt many of you will recognise me, but oh well, not like it matters anyway. I'm here to tell you what really happened today…you see, I'm pretty sure all of you came here today expecting the wedding of Kelly and Ellington…but instead we get the wedding of Rydel and Ellington…Why I hear you ask. Well, that bitch there sabotaged everything!" he shouted, pointing directly at me.

"That's right, sweet, innocent Rydel there…this is all her fault!" he screamed.

Tears began falling down my cheeks. Ellington glanced at me, noticing my distress, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Kevin that enough, if anyone should be upset it's me." Ellington shouted, "Your sister was the one responsible for today, so I suggest you get your facts straight and get out of here." **(Don't know if Kelly had any siblings, so for all intensive purposes, she now has a brother called Kevin)**

"No, she's the one who should go that little bitch shouldn't even be here!" he yelled.

That's it, I couldn't take this any more. I ran away from the scene to my dressing room, the tears now streaming down my face.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Ellington's POV**

Rydel had just ran from the reception, Laura, Raini and Stromie in tow.

"That is it, no one, makes my wife feel like that, no one makes her cry." I yelled, about to pounce on Kevin.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms holing me back, it was Riker…"I'm pretty sure your wife would prefer if you didn't get into any fights," he whispered, "Be the bigger man."

I relaxed my clenched fists, "Security!" I shouted, "Get him out of here."

Kevin was then hauled out of the reception.

"I apologise for that interruption, it appears someone didn't get the memo." I spoke, "So, let's get back to the festivities!"

The music was turned up and everyone went back to their own conversations…

* * *

**So, what was your favorite part?**

**And here's a clue to the next chapter, Comfort and Cake...**

**Becca xx**


End file.
